1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of braking systems, and more particularly to a braking system for an inflatable vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Inflatable snow vehicles currently available are designed to be towed behind a powered vehicle such as a snowmobile, and to simply coast down a snow-covered incline by the force of gravity. None of these vehicles, however, employ a braking system for reducing the speed of the vehicle, or alternatively, to selectively steer the vehicle by applying a braking force to one side or the other of the vehicle.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a braking system for an inflatable vehicle, and the provision of such a device is a stated objective of the present invention.
Briefly stated, a braking system for an inflatable vehicle, including a rigid housing attached to the deck of the vehicle and a braking lever pivotally attached to the housing. The lever is frictionally held in an inactivated position where the drag arm forming the lower portion of the lever is positioned above the lower panel of the deck. When the hand grip that forms the upper portion of the lever is pulled up, it overcomes the frictional force and moves the drag arm down below the lower panel of the deck to provide a braking force. In one embodiment, the brake system housing is matingly received and frictionally secured in an open cavity extending between the top and bottom panels of the deck. In another embodiment, the top and bottom panels of the deck are sealingly attached to the housing. A pair of housings with associated braking levers may be transversely spaced on the deck to provide braking and selective steering of the inflatable vehicle.